


Прощаясь навсегда.

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief and sorrow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба предала его, и не было никакого повода надеяться, что впредь можно ждать от нее милости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощаясь навсегда.

Каждый вечер, когда на город опускались жемчужные сумерки, она проводила с младшим сыном. С тех пор, как слабость начала удерживать Финдуилас в постели почти постоянно, это стало ежедневным ритуалом, и все знали, с каким нетерпением мальчик всегда ждал этого заветного времени. Он входил в покои матери, и все, кто был там до этого, выходили прочь, оставляя их наедине. В этот священный час никто не мог нарушить их уединения – ни лекари, ни слуги, ни даже отец и старший брат. И Денэтор никогда не отказывал в этом праве супруге и сыну. Лишь когда вечер окончательно переходил в ночь, он входил в спальню Финдуилас и забирал Фарамира с собой, чтобы она могла отдохнуть. Ее силы таяли день ото дня, и лекари, которые сперва говорили, что Финдуилас не хватает свежего воздуха и солнечного света, теперь чаще молчали и качали головами, а на прямые вопросы отвечали, чтобы Наместник сохранял надежду. И в такие моменты Денетор готов был всех их отправить в изгнание или на плаху, чтобы только больше не слушать этих пустых советов. Надежда! Какая уж тут надежда, когда та единственная, кому принадлежало его сердце, стояла на пороге небытия, и Наместник Денетор, великий воин и мудрый правитель, отец и супруг, ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Длинный коридор казался ему бесконечным. Гулкое эхо шагов отражалось от стен. Светильники на стенах горели ровно и тускло, но Денетору чудилось, что со всех сторон его обступает тьма. Он прошел еще немного, остановился у входной двери и замер, прислушавшись. Створка была чуть приоткрыта, и, оставаясь невидимым, Наместник мог отчетливо слышать голоса из покоев.  
\- …в его руках меч вдруг вспыхнул белым пламенем, и враги, завидя это, бросились врассыпную,- Денетор, даже не видя лица Финдуилас, различал в ее голосе скрываемую усталость. Она не хотела показывать детям, что больна. Особенно Фарамиру. Боромир навещал ее регулярно – утром и днем – и, скорее всего, несмотря на юный возраст, прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Для младшего же недуг матери оставался неразгаданной тайной, и он, пятилетний несмышленыш, просто радовался возможности посидеть с ней вместе в постели и послушать, как она тихим голосом читает о приключениях выдуманных героев.  
\- Врассыпную – это как? – спросил Фарамир серьезно.  
\- Это значит, в разные стороны,- ответила Финдуилас. Она всегда объясняла все мальчику терпеливо и подробно, видимо, боясь не успеть научить его хотя бы чему-то. Эта щемящая нотка обреченности была слышна в ее тоне и сейчас, и Денетор досадливо сжал кулаки. Смерть была несправедлива. Можно ли вообще было говорить о справедливости в мире, где зло распускалось и процветало, а люди, прекрасные душой, как Финдуилас, вынуждены были уходить…  
\- А почему его меч вдруг загорелся? – продолжал спрашивать Фарамир,- он не обжегся, пока держал его?  
\- Не думаю, мой хороший,- ответила она, и Денетор почти увидел, как бледное лицо ее озаряется слабой улыбкой,- он же герой.  
\- Герой,- повторил Фарамир и, помолчав, попросил,- почитай еще?..  
Денетор, толкнув дверь, решительно вошел в комнату. Младший сын сидел на постели рядом с матерью, прижимаясь к ее плечу. Финдуилас держала на коленях раскрытую книгу, и, когда супруг ее вошел в спальню, подняла на него большие серые глаза. Бесконечно усталые.  
\- На сегодня достаточно,- заявил Денетор решительно, и Фарамир заметно скис и явно хотел начать спорить, но Финдуилас остановила его.  
\- Иди, малыш,- обратилась она к сыну,- тебе пора спать. Завтра непременно почитаем еще.  
Фарамир посмотрел на нее внимательно и серьезно – Денетор и не подозревал, что у пятилетнего мальчика может быть такое выражение глаз. В нем была тревога и знание, недоступное для таких, как он.  
\- Обещаешь? – требовательно спросил он, и Финдуилас кивнула, но, как заметил Денетор, отвела глаза в сторону.  
Когда дверь за сыном закрылась, Наместник подошел к краю кровати и протянул руку за книгой. Финдуилас не пошевелилась.  
\- Он слишком утомляет тебя,- проговорил Денетор ровно. У него доставало сил улыбаться супруге, и даже делать это от чистого сердца и по доброй воле – иной улыбке она бы не поверила,- нужно было отослать его раньше. Тебе нужно поспать.  
\- Он никогда не утомляет меня,- ответила Финдуилас, и ее тонкие нервные пальцы погладили обложку книги, замерли над вытесненными на коже буквами названия. Рука наконец опустилась и упала на покрывало,- он уже такой большой, но в то же время совсем малыш. Жаль, я все время болею и не могу посмотреть, как он играет на улице, как учится драться, как учился Боромир, помнишь?  
Денетор кивнул. Он стоял сейчас рядом с ее кроватью в нерешительности – попыток отобрать у нее книгу Денетор больше не делал, но не решался он и присесть на кровать рядом – Финдуилас говорила явно через силу, с трудом удерживаясь на границе болезненного сна.  
\- Расскажи мне,- попросила она,- расскажи, как у него это выходит?  
Лгать умирающей супруге даже ради того, чтобы не расстраивать ее, Денетор считал немыслимым. Но не мог он и рассказать о том, как много у него забот, как редко он видит младшего сына, а тем более о том, что время от времени к нему приходит страшная, но неотступная мысль, что именно из-за рождения второго ребенка Финдуилас и была сейчас в таком состоянии. Денетор едва слышно вздохнул.  
\- Боромир учит его всему и всегда с ним играет,- ответил он, и это была чистая правда – связь между братьями была прочной и искренней, и старший сторицей компенсировал недостаток внимания родителей к младшему. – спроси у него завтра, он все тебе расскажет.  
Финдуилас прикрыла глаза, и бледная улыбка снова появилась на ее лице. Конечно же, она прекрасно понимала, почему Денетор уходил от ответа, но сейчас было не время и не место уличать его в этом. Наместник склонился к ней, коснулся губами ее бледного лба – снова горячего, с досадой отметил он про себя.  
\- Отдыхай,- он выпрямился,- завтра будет новый день.  
Денетор повернулся уже было, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но Финдуилас тихо позвала его:  
\- Останься. Пожалуйста?  
Он обернулся к ней. Сейчас – прозрачно бледная, худая и словно встревоженная – Финдуилас и сама походила на ребенка. Денетор почувствовалось, как горло сжалось от жалости и нежности. Он мог бы поспорить с ней, настоять на том, что супруге нужен отдых, и лучше он пошлет за кем-нибудь из лекарей. Но сделать этого Наместник просто не смог. Он покорно присел на край ее кровати. Для хрупкой Финдуилас ложе это было слишком большим и пустым, Денетор поместился бы на нем, даже реши он вытянуться во весь рост и лечь в самую расслабленную позу. Но вместо этого Наместник устроился с самого края, позволяя Финдуилас прижаться к себе. Он приобнял ее, и только сейчас заметил, как сильно она на самом деле исхудала. Почти полностью истаяла – под своей рукой он ощутил дрожь ее маленького тела. Кости Финдуилас, казалось, теперь стали полыми, как у птицы, плечи – острыми, и вся она словно бы постепенно превращалась в утренний туман, истончалась, ускользала у Наместника меж пальцев, как ледяная вода горного ручья или полузабытый сон. Так как ее, Денетор не любил никого и никогда, и сейчас, теряя Финдуилас, с каждым днем отпуская ее все дальше и дальше в холодную тень смерти, он готов был впасть в бессильную ярость, рыдать и бросаться на стены, молиться кому только можно, лишь бы прекратить это. Лишь бы она осталась с ним.  
Но все было бесполезно.  
\- Ты встревожен,- проговорила Финдуилас.  
Раньше, когда жизнь их еще текла по обычному руслу, Финдуилас была единственной, кто понимал его с полуслова. Она была проницательна и умна, но дело было не только в этом. Она умела смотреть в суть вещей, видеть людей насквозь. А еще – угадывать малейшее изменение его настроения. Радовать его, когда он тосковал. Успокаивать, когда начинал злиться. И всегда казалось, что творцы мира создали ее специально для него, Денетора. А теперь решил жестоко подшутить над ним и отнять ее.  
\- Спи,- ответил Наместник тихо,- я буду здесь.  
\- В тебе живет боль… и страх,- ее голос звучал теперь едва различимо, тихим шелестом страниц древней книги,- не нужно бояться. Я не оставляю тебя одного.  
Денетор тихо хмыкнул – даже сейчас, на границе небытия, Финдуилас велела не бояться ему, словно ей самой страх был вовсе неведом. Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Они вырастут воинами,- ответил он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ни капли тоски и боли,- или учеными. Полководцами. Или теми, кто будет сажать сады и возводить прекрасные дворцы.  
\- Они будут с тобой,- ответила она уже почти совсем невнятно,- и я буду.  
\- Спи,- повторил Наместник и поцеловал чуть растрепанный шелк ее темных волос.

Он проснулся от того, что в его руках Финдуилас начала крупно дрожать всем телом и всхлипывать. Наместник открыл глаза – за высокими окнами спальни царила темнота. Луны видно не было, и тень небес казалась непроницаемой.  
Финдуилас еще раз вздрогнула, и из горла ее вырвался сдавленный крик. Наместник быстро выпрямился, посадил ее и крепко обнял за плечи. Успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
\- Проснись,- попросил он шепотом, боясь трясти ее,- проснись же.  
Она отпрянула и распахнула глаза.  
\- Ты здесь…- сбившееся горячее дыхание мешало ей говорить. Лицо блестело от испарины, на бледных скулах цвел лихорадочный румянец,- ты здесь…  
\- Конечно, здесь,- заверил ее Денетор,- я же обещал остаться.  
Наваждение, казалось, миновало. Ее испуганный взгляд начал проясняться, а дрожь понемногу затихать. Но теперь по щекам покатились крупные слезы.  
\- Я видела… я видела все так отчетливо,- она вцепилась в его руку с силой, которую в ее хрупком теле заподозрить было сложно. Денетор не отодвинулся, лишь снова обнял ее за плечо,- вы все погибли, все трое.  
\- Это всего лишь сон,- заверил он ее, хотя в тоне Финдуилас было что-то пронзительно страшное, и Денетор будто видел все своими собственными глазами.  
\- Я видела, как Боромира пронзают черные стрелы,- теперь Финдуилас говорила, словно погрузившись в транс, очень четко, но монотонно и тихо,- он поднимался и падал вновь. Я видела кровь, сочащуюся из его ран, он упал… и больше не поднялся.  
\- Тише,- Денетор не узнал собственного голоса.  
\- Я видела, как Фарамира накрывает черная тень,- остановить Финдуилас было, казалось, невозможно,- и он погружается в нее, сам становясь тенью, а ты…- она вскинула на него широко распахнутые, побелевшие глаза,- а ты был весь в огне…  
\- Все закончилось,- Денетор прижал ее к себе сильнее,- все закончилось – мы все живы. Хочешь, я пошлю за лекарем?  
Она мотнула головой и отстранилась от него, обняла сама себя за плечи и отвернулась к окну. В непроглядной темноте неба мелькнула зарница. Финдуилас едва заметно повела плечами.  
\- Я хочу выйти на стену,- прошептала она,- я хочу увидеть звезды.  
Денетор решительно покачал головой, хоть она и не могла этого видеть.  
\- Ты слишком слаба. А там холодно,- ответил он, но Финдуилас снова перевела взгляд на него, и ее заплаканные глаза смотрели с такой отчаянной тоской, что сердце Наместника сжалось. Слова ей были не нужны. Он нехотя кивнул,- только на несколько минут.  
Он пронес ее на руках по пустынным коридорам цитадели. Финдуилас была почти как младенец, завернута в синий, расшитый звездами плащ. Когда ее отец вкладывал на свадьбе руку дочери в ладонь ее жениха, плечи Финдуилас накрывал этот же плащ. Денетор помнил тот день – и ту ночь – так отчетливо, словно это было лишь накануне. Она была застенчивой и робкой, а он – отстраненным и рассеянным. Политический брак, ничего необычного. Но когда прохладные тонкие пальцы скользнули в его ладонь, привыкшую держать меч и подписывать приказы, все вокруг переменилось. Денетор не верил ни до ни после в такую ерунду, как любовь с первого взгляда. Но точно знал – судьба предназначила их друг другу, и в тот день всего лишь свершилась ее воля.  
В эту же ночь – или чуть позже - должна была свершиться другая.  
На краю крепостной стены Верхнего яруса Наместник остановился. Отсюда открывался вид почти на весь город и на Пеленнорское поле, расстилавшееся внизу, под их ногами. Финдуилас отпустила его.  
\- Поставь меня,- попросила она, и Денетор повиновался. Он опустил ее на ноги, но не отступил ни на шаг, и теперь Финдуилас почти опиралась спиной о его грудь. Она запрокинула голову и застыла.  
Над ними – невидимое из окон Цитадели – раскинулось бескрайнее звездное небо. Финдуилас постояла немного, не двигаясь, потом взор ее обратился на юго-запад, и Денетор почувствовал легкую дрожь, прошедшую по ее телу.  
\- Где-то там – моя родина,- прошептала она,- помнишь, как с приходом весны морские волны становились белоснежными, и девы бросали лепестки цветов в воду, и в спокойные дни казалось, что это целое море из вешних цветов. Ты помнишь?  
Денетор молчал. Его руки сомкнулись вокруг ее тела, этот жест был почти неосознанным, просто вдруг его охватила страшная и совершенно глупая уверенность, что Финдуилас обратится лебедем и улетит прочь, к шуму прибоя, к дождям весенних лепестков, к бескрайним полям Дол-Амрота, который она покинула ради него.  
Но она стояла неподвижно, лишь слегка дрожа.  
\- Как жаль, что я больше этого не увижу,- прошептала Финдуилас, и Денетор хотел уже было солгать ей, успокоить, заверить, что времени, чтобы вернуться в отчий дом, у нее хватит.  
Поднявшийся ветер трепал полы плаща и пряди волос, и Финдуилас, отвернувшись от горизонта, вдруг уткнулась лбом в плечо Денетора, и он едва успел подхватить ее на руки, когда колени ее подогнулись. 

\- Белая пена ласкает хрустальный песок…- голос Финдуилас – негромкий, но очень ровный и мягкий – звучал успокаивающе нежно. Денетор застыл за ее дверью, слушая, как она поет Фарамиру.  
С самого утра Финдуилас почувствовала себя лучше – сама попросила поесть и очень увлеченно обсудила с Боромиром то, как мальчик учил брата держать палку и игрушечный лук. К вечеру она устала, но Денетор чувствовал, что в каждом ее движении не было больше тяжелой обреченности. Она улыбалась не через силу, и во взгляде ее снова появился внутренний свет.  
И теперь впервые за очень долгое время Финдуилас пела.  
\- Волны приносят янтарные светлые слезы…- Денетор прислонился к дверному косяку и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя одним из тех героев, кто забредал в запретные земли и дивился их красоте за мгновения до поимки. Это было время для Финдуилас и Фарамира, но Наместник не мог уйти. Его супруга снова пела, и вместе с ней пело его сердце.  
\- Слышу я эхо древних чужих голосов…- Денетор помнил, как она пела эту песню, когда рука об руку они бродили по саду Палат Врачевания. Больше десяти лет назад – Боромир тогда еще не появился на свет, но оба они с нетерпением ждали этого, полные надежд и счастья. И Наместник чувствовал, что надежда просыпается в нем и сейчас.  
\- Море уснет…- фраза оборвалась, но Денетор одними губами проговорил ее до конца и замер. Тишина давила невыносимой тяжестью. За две секунды, казалось, прошло несколько часов. Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Мамочка? – услышал Наместник голосок Фарамира – испуганный и потерянный,- мамочка, проснись… 

С утра зарядил серый монотонный дождь. Мощеные камнем улицы блестели от влаги, как отполированные, и Белый город погрузился в тишину.  
Процессия, направляющаяся к Усыпальницам, двигалась издевательски медленно, словно кто-то хотел продлить эти минуты, растянуть их до бесконечности, заставить Наместника снова и снова возвращаться мыслями к тому, что там, под расшитым покрывалом, лежало не просто какое-то тело, а Финдуилас. Его Финдуилас.  
Он видел, как заплаканный и напуганный Фарамир, который едва ли понимал, что происходит, и почему его мать несут куда-то на богатых носилках, цеплялся за руку старшего брата. Боромир был собран и суров. Лицо его мало походило на лицо десятилетнего мальчика – он, казалось, враз повзрослел, и теперь сжимал ладонь младшего уверенно и твердо, а иногда наклонялся к его уху и шептал что-то успокаивающее.  
Но Денетор наблюдал все это лишь мельком, не придавая значения. Небо над городом стало низким и серым, и таким же стало все вокруг для него. На глаза словно накинули пелену, и, отсчитывая каждый новый шаг, Наместник чувствовал, как сгущаются вокруг него сумерки. Он всегда считал, что способен преодолеть любые трудности, справиться с любой бедой, но сейчас его вера пошатнулась. Если для этого мира справедливость была такой, то для него в нем не было места.  
Служители внесли носилки под темные своды Усыпальницы. Боромир помог брату переступить через порог, а Денетор застыл, пристально глядя в сырую темноту перед собой. Факелы чадили, и в воздухе пахло горелым маслом. Он слышал, как тихо шуршит полог погребального покрывала. Наместник закрыл глаза, и губы его неслышно сложили «Белая пена… ласкает хрустальный…» Он замер, с ужасом осознавая, что не может вспомнить больше ни слова. До сих пор эти простые слова, этот нежный мотив жили в нем, были частью его самого, но теперь словно чья-то беспощадная рука стерла и то, и другое из его памяти.  
В своем сером одиночестве Денетор остался слеп и глух. 

В дальнем кабинете уже давно не зажигали огней. Наместник осторожно опустил свечу на низкий дубовый стол, но пламя ее давало мало света. Посреди комнаты, теряясь в неясных тенях, возвышался небольшой каменный постамент. Под черным пологом угадывались очертания шара.  
Денетор подошел ближе и остановился.  
Судьба предала его, и не было никакого повода надеяться, что впредь можно ждать от нее милости.  
Рука Наместника потянулась к скрытому предмету, ладонь осторожно огладила его.  
\- Если заглянуть поглубже,- прошептал он, и пальцы его ухватили край полога,- можно увидеть не только все в этом мире, но и то, что лежит за его пределами.


End file.
